Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Scorpion is a character from the Mortal Kombat series, created by Midway. He is one of the most popular characters in the series. Scorpion is actually an undead ninja, as he was killed by Sub-Zero some time before the events of the first game. In the end, he manages to kill Sub-Zero as revenge. But in the second tournament, he learns that his enemy has returned for some reason, so he decides to kill him again. But it later turns out that this Sub-Zero is actually the brother of the first one, who Scorpion had slain. Scorpion then becomes the guardian of the new Sub-Zero. Scorpion is known for his infamous catchphrases "GET OVER HERE!" and "COME HERE!" which he yells after catching an opponent with his spear. Like Sub-Zero there are many versions of Scorpion for Mugen. Binho's Scorpion This version is made using custom sprites. The character is pretty good. Scorpion's Voice pack is from Mortal Kombat 2. As in the Mortal Kombat series, Scorpion has the option of performing a so called Fatality on his opponent after defeating them. However, the player must quickly input a special button combination in order to succeed. A bug occurs when hit, Scorpion will have a red scar over his face. probably a leftover from Binho's Sub-Zero. R@CE 45's version This version is an edit of Binho's Scorpion. The character includes the same sprites, but a different voicepack and attacks. Other than that, there are not many differences. Mike Orbecht's version This version is based off of MKT Scorpion. He uses many tools of the trade that he uses in other games, including a few new ones, such as his fire-breath attack. This version's AI is tough and hard to beat though he cannot do combos properly. Lord Sinistro's version Lord Sinistro's version is based off of the Mortal Kombat 1 Scorpion. In addition to his spear and teleport punch, he also has a teleport drop kick as well. Even cooler: He carries a hidden Noob Saibot helper if you input the Smoke code from Mortal Kombat 2 when Noob Saibot's image appears which is Down + start. Sean Altly's version Sean's version of Scorpion uses custom sprites and is made for his current M.U.G.E.N project, Capcom Vs. The World. It uses custom gameplay mechanics as well as having a few from the original Mortal Kombat games. Like Sean Alty's Sub-Zero one of Scorpion's hypers can be used as finishing move and the word Fatality pops up but the fatality does not need special edits for it to work on the character. Kazmer13's version This version made by Kazmer13 is based on MK2 but with some moves from other games. Unfortunately this version is particularly bad due to many problems such as his sprites changing color, Cheap Ai, messy coding and as such it barely plays like it's source game and is featured in many bashing videos. He has a special winpose against Kazmer's Sub-Zero. Gallery File:SubvsScorp.png|Scorpion fighting against Sub-Zero. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Males Category:Ninjas Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Mascots Category:Japanese Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Knife and Dagger Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Element Users Category:Bossfights Category:Undead Characters